Pancakes au ptit déj
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dean se lève et sent une délicieuse odeurs de pancakes. Arrivé dans la cuisine - en caleçon et cheveux ébouriffés - il découvre Sam et Bobby en train de déjeuner comme des rois. Mais qui a préparé ces succulentes petites crêpes ?


**Titre : **Pancakes au p'tit déj'

**Fandom : **Supernatural

**Personnages :** Dean, Sam, Crowley/Bobby

**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de mots : **634

**Commentaire : **Attention CRACK !  
Vaguement inspiré par un montage que j'ai fait pour Tumblr.

(Les cuisiniers me font craquer XD)

* * *

Lorsque Dean se leva et quitta sa chambre, il renifla une agréable odeur de pancake.

Surpris, il se rendit directement à la cuisine, sans passer par la case salle de bain. Ainsi, il débarqua sur le seuil, en caleçon, les cheveux en vrac, les yeux encore embués de sommeil...

- Hey, salut !, s'exclama Sam en enfournant une crêpe couverte de sirop d'érable dans son immense bouche.

- Sa...lut, répondit Dean avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bobby se tourna vers lui, la cafetière dans une main, sa tasse préférée dans l'autre.

- Eh ben, t'es miro ou quoi ? On prend le petit déjeuner.

L'aîné des Winchester le dévisagea, puis il fit la moue, un peu moqueur :

- Depuis quand on a des pancakes pour le petit déj' ?

- C'est bon, fais pas ton rabat-joie, coupa Sammy. Et viens goûter, ils sont délicieux !

Dubitatif, mais sans se faire prier pour autant, Dean s'assit à table et mordit dans une crêpe.

- Hmmm, c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons !, fit-il avec surprise.

Il engloutit le reste et se servit une plâtrée dans l'assiette trônant devant lui.

- Hé, laisse m'en un peu !, s'insurgea son frère. J'avais pas aussi bien mangé le matin depuis...

Il s'assombrit. Repenser à ses échecs sentimentaux le faisait encore se sentir mal. Il se tut donc, et Dean le remarqua. Il piqua un pancake avec les doigts, et suça le sirop dessus.

- Tu parles, je parie que t'as déjà mangé plus que ta part. Espèce de goinfre.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?, rétorqua Sam, blasé.

- Vous êtes tous les deux des goinfres, répliqua Bobby en sirotant son café, adossé au plan de travail.

- Mais au fait, qui a fait ces succulents pancakes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, Bobby..., interrogea Dean, goguenard.

Le vieil homme soupira :

- Ben en fait, c'est...

- Moi !, proclama Crowley en surgissant dans la cuisine, portant par dessus son costume noir un ravissant tablier – celui de Bobby – où était inscrit « kiss the cook ».

Les deux frangins rejetèrent leur chaise en arrière, bondissant sur leurs pieds à la recherche d'une arme.

- Du calme les garçons, je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui, susurra Crowley, l'amusement narquois faisant briller ses prunelles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, rugit Dean.

Bobby soupira une nouvelle fois et se resservit du café.

- Il me harcelait depuis des jours pour venir...alors j'ai fini par accepter, à condition qu'il n'essaye pas de vous faire du mal.

- QUOI ?

- On a démarré sur de mauvaises bases, vous et moi, lança le démon avec amabilité. Allez, venez me faire un poutou sur la joue et saluez votre nouvelle belle-mère comme il se doit.

- Q-QUOI ?, répéta Dean.

- Belle-mère, comment ça belle-mère ?!, s'étrangla Sam en regardant Bobby avec des yeux ronds.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vivre ici, déclara Crowley. Et du coup, petits veinards, vous aurez des pancakes tous les matins. Merci qui ?

- C'est une blague ?, s'égosilla Dean en saisissant un couteau.

- Non. Je sais aussi faire les muffins, ajouta le démon avec un sourire. Aucun d'entre vous n'est allergique à la luette de bébé ?

Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent : Sam blêmit tandis que Dean se précipita dans l'évier pour vomir, bousculant Bobby au passage.

Celui-ci fusilla Crowley du regard en tapotant gentiment le dos de Dean, qui rendait tripes et boyaux.

- Toi. Moi. Dans le salon. Tout de suite ! J'ai deux mots à te dire.

Le démon le détailla avec convoitise, un soupçon de perversité dans le regard.

- Quand tu veux mon mignon.

Et il quitta la pièce.


End file.
